Another Destiny
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Seandainya Sora tidak meninggal, apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Apakah Sora tidak akan mengaku bahwa dia bukan pangeran puding? Bagaimana dengan Daichi dan Seiya Mizuno? Apakah Najika akan tetap menyukai Sora? chapter 4 update! Read and Review, please.
1. Good Luck, Najika

Disclaimer : Kitchen Princess punya Natsumi Ando. Jalan cerita punya saya.

Rated : T

Summary : Seandainya Sora tidak meninggal, apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Apakah Sora tidak akan mengaku bahwa dia bukan pangeran puding? Bagaimana dengan Daichi dan Seiya Mizuno? Apakah Najika akan tetap menyukai Sora?

**A/N : Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Kitchen Princess. Udah lama saya pingin nulis buat fandom ini (saya lihat ceritanya masih sedikit), tapi baru sekarang ada ide. Untuk chapter pertama akan menjadi chapter pendek. Jika para readers merespon dan mau mereview, saya akan melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya yang lebih panjang.**

**So, Read and Review please.**

**

* * *

**

**Another Destiny**

"**Berjuanglah, Najika"**

" _Jika final sudah selesai, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku dengan jelas."_

" _Bagiku, Najika adalah sosok anak perempuan yang special"_

Kata-kata Sora itu selalu terngiang dalam kepala Najika. Setiap kali Najika mengingatnya, wajahnya pasti akan langsung memerah dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Kak Sora, aku sangat menyukainya," batin Najika. Bibirnya tidak henti menyunggingkan senyum.

Hari itu adalah hari seleksi tahap akhir. Najika Kazami sudah bersiap untuk mengikutinya. Suasana hatinya tampak sedang gembira.

Jika dia menang dalam seleksi ini, maka dia akan berhak untuk mengikuti kontes membuat kue se-dunia, kontes yang seharusnya diikuti oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan yang paling penting, jika dia menang, maka Sora akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Najika. Najika akan tersenyum malu jika mengingat ini.

" Najika, tidak ada yang ketinggalan, kan?" Teriak Fujita.

" Ya. Persiapan sudah lengkap, tinggal berusaha sekuat tenaga," jawab Najika.

" Kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh! Setelah itu kita lihat hasilnya, ya," ujar Fujita sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Najika.

" Ya!"

Najika sudah hendak pergi ketika Fujita kembali memanggilnya sambil membawa telepon.

" Najika, tunggu! Ada telepon dari Sora."

' _Kak Sora'_

"' Ha—halo?"

" Ah, Najika?" Dari seberang terdengar suara Sora. Najika merasa wajahnya memerah.

" Kak Sora, Ada apa sepagi ini?" Tanya Najika.

" Aku dapat berita kalau kita dapat Vanilla Essens dari Madagaskar. Najika bilang akan membuat puding di seleksi akhir, kan? Sekarang aku mau mengambil Vanilla di penjualnya. Aku akan mengusahakan agar tepat waktu sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Kita bertemu di depan lokasi kontes ya?" Kata Sora.

" Kak Sora sengaja mencarikan untukku?" Tanya Najika lagi.

Entah mengapa, Najika bisa merasakan bahwa Sora sedang tersenyum di seberang sana.

" Biar begini, aku ingin bisa berguna untukmu. Hari ini berusahalah," kata Sora.

Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus. Najika tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setelah itu.

" Pak Fujita, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" Pamitnya dengan semangat.

**. . .**

" Ini barangnya. Hati-hati membawanya, ya."

" Terima kasih." Sora menerima kiriman paket berisi Vanilla Essens itu kemudian dia segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sora melihat jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. " Wah, aku harus cepat," pikir Sora. " Najika pasti sudah menunggu.

Sora melintasi jalan raya yang tampak sangat ramai. Banyak orang berkerumun disitu. Sepertinya jalan itu sedang ditutup karena ada sesuatu. Terlihat juga para polisi yang sedang menjaga jalan itu. Sora juga mendengar ada bunyi ambulans yang mendekat.

" Maaf, ada apa ini?" Tanya Sora pada seorang wanita setengah baya didekatnya.

" Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan. Seorang pemuda tertabrak truk yang sedang melintas," jawab wanita itu.

" Oh, begitu. Terima kasih informasinya." Sora tersenyum pada wanita itu.

" Hmm…Aku harus melewati jalan ini untuk bisa mencapai tempat kontes Najika, tapi sekarang jalannya ditutup. Sepertinya aku akan terlambat," pikir Sora.

Kemudian Sora mengambil telepon genggamnya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungu Daichi.

" Halo?" Terdengar suara Daichi dari seberang telepon.

" Halo, Daichi, apa kau sedang berada di tempat kontes Najika?" Tanya Sora.

" Tidak. Aku baru saja akan menuju kesana bersama Akane. Memang kenapa?"

" Eh—begini, tadi aku meminta Najika untuk menungguku di depan lokasi kontes. Aku berjanji akan membawakannya Vanilla Essens, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Ada kecelakaan di jalan menuju kesana dan aku belum bisa lewat. Tolong nanti sampaikan pada Najika, tidak perlu menungguku. Biar dia mengikuti kontesnya dulu. Sampaikan juga kalau aku pasti akan datang," jelas Sora.

Daichi terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, " Baiklah."

" Terima kasih, Daichi," kata Sora sebelum menutup telepon.

**. . .**

" Najika!" Panggil Akane ketika dia sudah melihat Najika.

Najika menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Akane melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Najika tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan.

" Kau sedang menunggu siapa, Najika? Kenapa belum masuk? Bukankah sebentar lagi kontesnya akan dimulai?" Tanya Akane.

" Oh, aku sedang menunggu kak Sora. Dia akan membawakan Vanilla Essens untuk pudingku," jawab Najika.

" Tidak perlu menunggunya, Najika," kata Daichi tiba-tiba. Najika dan Akane mengernyit bingung pada Daichi.

" Tadi kakak meneleponku. Dia bilang terjadi kecelakaan, jadi dia tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Dia a—"

" Apa? Kecelakaan? Lalu, apakah kak Sora baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tuntut Najika dengan histeris. Akane menatapnya dengan geli.

" Hmmph—Tenanglah Najika. Kakak tidak apa-apa. Bukan dia yang kecelakaan. Ada kecelakaan di jalan menuju kemari, jadi dia belum bisa lewat jalan itu. Dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu kalau lebih baik kau masuk dan mengikuti kontes dulu. Kakak akan menyusul nanti," ujar Daichi.

" Oh, begitu," kata Najika malu-malu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku masuk dulu, ya. Kalian duduklah di bangku penonton," ujar Najika.

" Ya. Berjuanglah, Najika," ujar Akane. Dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Najika. Najika membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

" Semoga berhasil." Daichi mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu.

" Ya! Aku akan berjuang!" Seru Najika dengan semangat. " Kalian lihat saja, aku pasti menang!"

"Aku pasti menang, kak Sora. Kalau aku menang, jangan lupa katakana perasaan kak Sora padaku, ya," batin Najika sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

**

* * *

**

A/N : Sudah saya bilang, ini chapter pendek. Apakah fic ini pantas dilanjutkan? Akan saya lanjutkan jika kalian yang membaca fic ini mereview. Jadi kalau mau baca lanjutannya, jangan ragu-ragu buat klik review. Kritik dan saran diterima. Pair apa yg kalian mau? NajikaxSora, NajikaxDaichi atau NajikaxSeiya? beritahu aku lewat review atau PM.

Thanx for all readers…


	2. You're Not Alone

Disclaimer : Kitchen Princess punya Natsumi Ando. Jalan cerita punya saya.

Rated : T

Summary : Seandainya Sora tidak pernah meninggal, apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Apakah Sora tidak akan pernah mengaku bahwa dia bukan pangeran puding? Bagaimana dengan Daichi dan Seiya Mizuno? Siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Najika?

**A/N : Maaf banget updatenya terlambat. Kemarin masih ada project yang harus diselesaiin. Thanx buat yang udah review. Walaupun yang review sedikit, tapi saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fic ini. Mudah-mudahan jumlah pereview nya tambah banyak ****. Chapter 2 dibuat sedikit lebih panjang. Sedikit lho. Jangan sungkan review kalo mau yang lebih panjang.**

**So, Read and Review please.**

**Another Destiny**

"**Kau tidak sendirian"**

"Nah, dengan demikian 'Pertandingan membuat Cake se-Jepang' babak final dimulai!" Pembawa acara dalam lomba babak final itu mulai menyerukan tanda dimulainya lomba.

"Kue yang menurutmu paling enak. Harap masing-masing peserta membuat kue yang luar biasa," lanjut pembawa acara itu.

Para peserta sudah mulai menyibukkan diri dengan peralatan dan bahan masing-masing. Semua peserta bertekad untuk menang dan berusaha untuk membuat kue paling enak.

Najika tidak mau ketinggalan. Dia juga sudah mulai sibuk dengan bahan-bahannya untuk membuat kue. Dia sudah menentukan kue seperti apa yang akan dia buat.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Najika masih menanti kak Sora dengan vanilla essens-nya. Sebentar lagi bahan pudingnya akan dingin dan vanilla essens harus dimasukkan saat itu. Najika mulai kebingungan jika kak Sora tidak juga datang, maka…

"Najika!"

"Maaf, orang luar tidak boleh masuk."

"Tapi saya harus bertemu dengan Najika. Saya harus mengantarkan bahan ini," ujar kak Sora, berusaha menerobos penjagaan.

"Maaf, tapi sudah kami katakan, Anda tidak boleh masuk." Dua orang penjaga itu tetap menghalangi Sora untuk masuk.

"Kak Sora?"

"Najika! Essens mu!" Panggil kak Sora.

Melihat itu, Najika bergegas menghampiri kak Sora dan meminta ijin pada para penjaga untuk mengambil essens-nya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ini," ujar Sora sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi vanilla essens.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya, kak," ujar Najika.

Sora tersenyum dan membelai rambut Najika dengan lembut. "Berusahalah, Najika. Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa."

Najika bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Terima kasih, kak. Aku pasti akan membuat kue paling enak untuk kakak," ujar Najika sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia berlari kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Sora menatap Najika yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang membuatnya tertarik dan menjadikan gadis itu spesial baginya. Sambil tetap tersenyum, Sora berbalik dan menuju bangku penonton untuk duduk bersama Daichi dan Akane.

. . .

Malamnya, kantin Fujita tampak seperti sedang ada perayaan. Semua lampu dinyalakan. Di meja terhidang berbagai makanan yang tampak lezat.

"Wuah! Terima kasih sekali, Pak Fujita! Aku makan!" Seru Najika dengan girang. Semua makanan yang terhidang itu memang buatan Fujita sendiri. Suatu hal yang jarang terjadi.

Najika mengisi piringnya penuh-penuh dan mulai makan. Sora duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Najika. Daichi yang memperhatikan Sora dan Najika entah kenapa merasa kesal. Sementara itu, Akane yang memeperhatikan Daichi menjadi sedikit sedih.

'Cinta yang rumit,' batin Fujita yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keempat remaja itu.

"Benar-benar masakan yang lezat! Pak Fujita memang hebat! Aku mau makan lagi!" Dengan penuh semangat Najika mengisi kembali piringnya yang sudah kosong.

"Hah? Kau mau tambah lagi? Masih lapar? Perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih?" Ledek Daichi. Dia sendiri sudah merasa kenyang hanya dengan makan satu jenis masakan.

"Apa! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku makan lagi?" Najika mendelik kesal pada Daichi.

'Najika," panggil Sora dengan lembut. Sora setengah bangkit dari kursinya sambil mengulurkan sapu tangan ke arah Najika.

"Ada saus di bibirmu," Sora mengelap lembut sudut bibir Najika yang belepotan saus.

Wajah Najika langsung merah padam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sora. Sementara itu Daichi malah membuang mukanya.

"Ah—terima kasih, kak Sora," ujar Najika malu-malu.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sora lengkap dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat wajah Najika semakin merah.

"Eh, Najika. Kau kan sudah lulus seleksi tahap akhir. Lalu, apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk kontes membuat kue se-dunia itu?" Tanya Akane.

"Oh, soal itu? Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya lagi. Hehehe," cengir Najika. "Soal itu pikirkan saja nanti," lanjut Najika sambil mulai makan lagi.

"Najika! Kau ini benar-benar santai sekali! Kontes seperti itu kan memerlukan persiapan yang matang kalau kau ingin menang. Jangan terlalu santai begitu dong," omel Akane.

"Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Akane lagi karena melihat Najika yang hanya senyam-senyum mendengar kata-kata Akane.

"Hehehe…Tidak. Ternyata, kau perhatian sekali ya, Akane?" Ujar Najika sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Akane langsung memerah.

"A—aku. Ah—tidak. Hanya saja kan akan memalukan nanti kalau kau sampai kalah," kata Akane sok jual mahal.

"Sudahlah, Akane. Katakan saja kalau kau memang peduli pada Najika," kata Sora. Akane semakin mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

"Aku—aku...Baiklah, aku memang peduli pada Najika," aku Akane dengan wajah merah. " Karena itu, kau harus menang di kontes itu! Jangan mengecewakanku yah—Najika?"

Najika tertegun sesaat mendengar Akane. Tiba-tiba saja airmata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Huaaaa!" Tangis Najika sambil memeluk Akane yang kebingungan.

"Loh? A—ada apa? Kenapa Najika malah menangis?" Tanya Akane panik.

"Huhuhu…Aku senang sekali Akane mempedulikanku," jawab Najika sambil tetap memeluk Akane. Sora dan Daichi tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Akane yang sudah benar-benar merah.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti menang dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan Akane," kata Najika sambil menyeka airmatanya. "Aku juga tidak akan mengecewakan Kak Sora, Pak Fujita, dan Daichi."

"Lihat saja, aku pasti menang nanti, Akane. Demi orangtuaku juga," ucap Najika sambil menatap langit melalui jendela kantin Fujita yang terbuka.

"Orangtuamu pasti akan sangat bangga padamu, Najika," kata Fujita sambil menepuk puncak kepala Najika. "Terutama bu Kaoru."

"Eh? Pak Fujita mengenal ibuku?" Tanya Najika.

Fujita tersenyum. "Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dulu bu Kaoru pernah mengajariku membuat kue. Kue buatan bu Kaoru rasanya sangat enak. Bu Kaoru juga lah yang menjadi motivasiku untuk menjadi seorang juru masak. Yah, walaupun sekarang aku hanya menjadi seperti ini," ujar Fujita sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Karena itu kau harus meneruskan usaha orangtuamu, Najika. Menjadi _pattisier_ nomor satu di dunia, seperti impian kedua orangtuamu. Kau tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan. Ingat itu!" Pesan Fujita.

"Ingatlah, Najika. Kau tidak sendirian. Kami semua disini akan selalu membantumu," kata Sora.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan merasa tidak enak hati. Panggil saja kami," ujar Daichi.

"Iya, Najika. Aku akan senang sekali bisa membantumu," kata Akane.

Mendengar perkataan mereka semua, hati Najika terasa hangat. Najika seperti merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang selama ini hanya didapatnya dari Lavender House.

"Terima kasih semua," hanya itu yang bisa Najika katakan.

. . .

"Kak Sora, terima kasih untuk essens-nya tadi," kata Najika malu-malu.

Saat ini Akane dan Daichi sudah kembali ke asrama dan Fujita sudah tertidur karena mabuk. Sora baru saja akan pulang ketika Najika mengajaknya bicara.

"Sama-sama, Najika. Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk membantumu. Maafkan aku tadi aku terlambat," ujar Sora.

"Ah—iya. Tidak apa-apa," Najika menunduk malu. Dia kembali teringat akan kata-kata Sora yang berjanji akan memberitahukan perasaannya pada Najika jika Najika berhasil lolos seleksi tahap akhir.

Sora yang sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan Najika langsung menarik Najika ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

"K—kak Sora?" Ucap Najika gugup. Najika bisa mendengar detak jantung Sora yang berdetak cepat.

'Hangat,' batin Najika yang perlahan menutup matanya, menikmati pelukan Sora.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi tidak saat ini. Sekarang sudah larut malam, lebih baik kau pergi tidur," ucap Sora lembut.

Kemudian Sora mengecup pelan kening Najika dan dengan senyumnya, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Najika yang berdiri terpaku sambil memegang keningnya di tempat yang baru saja dikecup Sora.

'Wajahku panas,' pikir Najika.

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

A/N : Bagaimana? Sudah lebih panjang kan? Atau masih kurang panjang? Hehehe. Saya tidak janji bisa update dalam waktu dekat. Tapi saya pasti akan melanjutkan fic ini sampai selesai. Cepat atau tidaknya update bisa juga tergantung dari jumlah pereview. Jadi kalau mau cepet baca lanjutannya, jangan ragu-ragu buat klik review. Kritik dan saran diterima.

Oya, saya belum menentukan Najika akan sama siapa nantinya. Jadi mungkin saya akan menentukannya tergantung dari request kalian semua. Bisa beritahu saya lewat review, please?

Thanx for all readers and **reviewers**…


	3. Who's She?

Disclaimer : Kitchen Princess punya Natsumi Ando. Jalan cerita punya saya.

Rated : T

Summary : Seandainya Sora tidak pernah meninggal, apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Apakah Sora tidak akan pernah mengaku bahwa dia bukan pangeran puding? Bagaimana dengan Daichi dan Seiya Mizuno? Siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Najika?

**A/N : Saya masih terus menunggu reviewnya. Buat yang udah baca, review dong. Biar tau dimana salah atau kurangnya. Maaf kalau kelamaan menunggu. Chapter 3 akan mulai diramaikan.**

**So, Read and Review please.

* * *

**

**Another Destiny**

"**Who's she?"**

**.**

**.**

Najika berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Dia terlihat tidak terlalu ceria seperti biasanya. Dia juga merasa sedikit takut untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Takut akan pandangan sebagian besar anak-anak lain pada dirinya.

"Ayo, Najika. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," gumam Najika pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Selamat pa—"

"Selamat ya, Najika!"

Najika tercengang melihat seluruh kelasnya bersorak menyambut kedatangannya. Mereka segera menarik Najika masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghujaninya dengan ucapan selamat, rangkulan dan tepukan pada pundaknya.

"Selamat ya, Najika. Kau berhasil!" Seru Mika Kimimura, gadis yang duduk di meja depan Najika.

"Najika hebat, ya!"

"Kapan-kapan buatkan aku kue ya, Najika!" Kata Takeru Hoshiyama yang langsung disambut dengan suara 'buuuuu' dari seluruh kelas.

Najika hanya tersenyum senang mendengar sambutan dan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Dia merasa sekarang akhirnya dia bisa diterima dan layak untuk berada di kelas khusus Seika Gakuen ini.

"Terima kasih ya," kata-kata Najika membuat seluruh temannya berhenti bersorak dan mendengarkan Najika.

"Sama-sama, Najika."

"Najika, menu kantin Fujita nanti apa?"

"Nanti kami mau makan di kantin Fujita, ya."

"Makan siangnya harus enak lho, Najika."

"Kapan kau bisa membuatkanku pudding Tiramisu, Najika?"

"Najika—"

"—Najika"

Najika tampak kebingungan dan kewalahan menghadapi teman-temannya yang semua sangat bersemangat untuk berbicara

"Hei, kalian! Satu-satu dong kalau berbicara. Beri Najika kesempatan untuk bernapas dulu," kata Akane yang baru saja datang dan melihat Najika sudah menghilang dari pandangan karena tertutup oleh teman-temannya.

"Hehehe. Akane juga mau pesan apa?" Tanya Najika dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Apa? Ti—tidak. Aku tidak mau pesan apa-apa. Kau konsentrasi saja dengan menu-menu barumu," kata Akane malu-malu seperti biasa.

"Hah? Najika punya menu baru ya?"

"Menu apa?"

"Kapan kami bisa mencobanya, Najika?"

"—Najika"

"Najika—"

Akane sedikit melongo menatap Najika yang semakin di desak oleh para pengagum-pengagum barunya dan kemudian hanya tersenyum geli.

"Haahh…Akhirnya dia bisa juga diterima dikelas ini," gumam Akane pelan.

-oOo-

Satu minggu setelah kemenangan Najika, kantin Fujita semakin ramai dengan pengunjung. Hampir semua murid Seika lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makan siang di kantin Fujita disbanding kantin sekolah, Terrace.

Karena tempat di kantin Fujita tidak cukup untuk menampung banyaknya murid yang datang, maka Najika menyediakan tempat makan _outdoor_ di taman seperti sedang piknik. Tidak sedikit juga murid-murid yang malah lebih suka untuk makan di tempat _outdoor_ seperti itu daripada di dalam kantin.

Najika sendiri tampak sedikit kewalahan saat menghadapi tamu-tamu yang sangat banyak setiap jam makan siang. Tapi Najika tetaplah Najika. Dia akan tetap memberikan senyumnya dan tidak mrasakan lelahnya untuk hal yang sangat disukainya. Memasak dan melihat semua orang yang memakan makanannya menjadi gembira.

"Pak Fujita, tolong antar _omelet_ ke meja nomor lima!" Pinta Najika.

Keuntungan dari keramaian ini mungkin adalah Pak Fujita tidak bisa lagi bermalas-malasan dan terpaksa harus ikut membantu Najika di dapur dan mengantarkan pesanan.

"Biar aku saja." Sora tiba-tiba muncul dan lebih dulu mengangkat omelet itu dan mengantarnya ke meja nomor lima.

Najika sempat tercengang melihat kedatangan Sora yang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk membantunya.

Fujita yang merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikerjakannya lagi, kembali merebahkan diri di sofa dapur dan bersantai lagi sebelum mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Najika.

"Bantu aku dong, Pak Fujita!" Kata Najika.

"Tuh, cuci piring-piring kotor itu," lanjut Najika sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan piring yang menunggu untuk dibersihkan.

Fujita baru saja akan beranjak menuju tumpukan piring sambil menggerutu ketika tiba-tiba Daichi muncul dan berkata, "Biar aku yang lakukan."

Fujita sempat melongo melihat kehadiran Kitazawa bungsu ini yang langsung mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Najika. Tapi kemudian Fujita memutuskan kehadiran kedua Kitazawa itu sangat mengunrungkannya dan segera merebahkan diri lagi di sofa dan bermalas-malasan.

"Daichi? Untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya Najika.

"Membantumu," jawab Daichi singkat.

"Oh. Terima kasih, ya," ujar Najika polos.

"Eh, Pak Fujita! Bukan berarti Anda bisa bermalas-malasan ya! Sana, bersihkan meja-meja yang sudah kosong dan bawa piring-piring kotornya ke dapur!" Perintah Najika.

Fujita mendelik kesal pada Najika yang terus mengganggu acara malas-malasannya. Dengan lengkah diseret, Fujita segera keluar dan membersihkan meja-meja yang sudah ditinggal oleh penduduk sebelumnya.

"Najika, meja nomor 12 minta teh," lapor Sora. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat adiknya berada di dapur dan sedang berkutat dengan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas kotor. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya.

"Iya, sebentar ya, kak Sora. Aku akan segera membuatnya," kata Najika.

"Eh, tidak perlu. Aku bisa kok membuatkannya. Kau lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu, Najika," tawar Sora.

"Ah, tidak apa. Memangnya kak Sora bisa membuat teh?" Tanya Najika mengerutkan dahi.

Sora tersenyum, "Jangan meragukan kemampuanku membuat teh ya, Najika. Lihat saja nanti. Sudah sana, lanjutkan perkerjaanmu. Biar aku yang membuatkannya."

"Umm, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih ya, kak Sora," ujar Najika sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Sora.

-oOo-

"Kak Sora, Daichi. Terima kasih ya sudah membantu hari ini," kata Najika.

Sora dan Daichi hari ini memutuskan untuk membatu Najika seharian di kantin Fujita. Dan saat ini kedua kakak-beradik Kitazawa itu akan segera kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Sama-sama, Najika," kata Sora. Sementara itu Daichi hanya memasang tampang cuek dan tidak peduli seolah berkata, "Tidak perlu berkata apa-apa. Biasa saja."

"Tapi terima kasih sekali ya untuk kalian berdua. Aku berjanji besok akan membuatkan kalian berdua makanan spesial karya khusus Najika," kata Najita bersemangat.

Sora tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan senang menunggunya, Najika."

"Sudah ya, aku kembali ke asrama dulu," Ketus Daichi dan segera pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan Najika yang bengong menatapnya.

"Najika," suara Sora membuyarkan lamunan Najika. "Aku juga harus pulang sekarang."

"Oh, iya. Hati-hati ya, kak. Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ujar Najika.

Sora hanya tersenyum dan perlahan maju mendekati Najika dan menyentuh kening Najika dengan bibirnya lembut.

"Selamat malam, Najika."

-oOo-

Daichi berjalan dengan cueknya menuju ke kamarnya. Satu tangan dia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Pikirannya melayang saat tadi dia membantu Najika. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk selalu membantu Najika. Dia hanya tidak ingin melihat gadis itu susah. Itu saja. Ya—

Daichi baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya ketika dia dikejutkan oleh suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Daichi…"

Daichi menoleh dan matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sudah lama menghilang. Sosok yang pernah memiliki tempat yang berarti di keluarga Kitazawa. Sosok yang pernah menolaknya dan mencampakkan kakaknya. Kenapa dia muncul lagi?

"Yuka?"

-oOo-

"Hei, Najika. Apa menu siang ini?" Tanya Mika pada Najika yang sedang membaca buku Sejarah untuk persiapan ulangan nanti.

"Ah, rencana nya nanti aku mau membuat spaghetti. Jangan lupa mampir ya," jawab Najika.

"Ya, tentu saja, Najika. Aku pasti akan mampir," kata Mika.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit mengobrol dengan Mika, Najika baru menyadari bahwa teman-temannya tampak sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan serunya. Najika dan Mika akhirnya beranjak dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan teman-teman mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mika.

"Ah, Mika, kau tahu Yuka kan?"

Mika mengerutkan keningnya sesaat mendengar nama Yuka. Matanya mulai melebar ketika dia mulai mengingat sosok Yuka.

"Yuka—Kawamura?" Tanya Mika memastikan.

"Ya!"

"Yang dulu sempat satu kelas dengan kita hanya satu bulan?" Tanya Mika lagi.

"Ya, Yuka yang itu! Yang kemudian dia pindah ke Inggris."

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Mika lagi tidak mengerti.

"Dia kembali kesini."

"Dia akan sekolah lagi disini."

"Aku ingin sekali melihat seperti apa dia sekarang."

"Dia—"

"—Yuka"

Najika hanya menatap bingung teman-temannya karena memang dia tidak mengenal siapa Yuka yang sedang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya ini. Pernah berada dikelas ini dan kemudian pindah? Mungkin Yuka itu pindah sebelum aku datang kemari, pikir Najika.

"Mudah-mudahan anaknya baik," gumam Najika yang senang karena akan mendapat teman baru.

-oOo-

Akane melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Seika. Dia berjalan emnuju ke lokernya, membukanya, dan memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam sana.

Dia baru saja menutup lokernya ketika mendengar sapaan seseorang.

"Akane, sudah lama tidak berjumpa."

Akane menjatuhkan kunci lokernya ketika dia menoleh. Seketika itu pupil matanya melebar terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kaget melihatku berada disini?"

"Yu—ka?"

-oOo-

"Hei, coba lihat, siapa itu?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi aku lupa dimana."

"Bukankah dia pernah bersekolah disini?"

"Masa?"

"Kudengar dia pindah ke Inggris?"

"Jadi dia kembali?"

"Cantik sekali, seperti model."

"Lihat cara dia berjalan, anggun sekali."

"Bukankah itu Yuka Kawamura?"

Bisik-bisik terus terdengar sepanjang Yuka Kawamura melangkah menuju ke kelasnya. Kelas yang pernah dia tempati selama sebulan. Dan sekarang, dia akan kembali ke kelas itu.

Senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya sejak dia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Seika ini. Dia bahkan sudah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya saat melihat dia kembali. Terutama Akane, Daichi, dan—Sora.

-oOo-

"Kenapa dia bisa berada disini, Daichi?" Tuntut Akane sambil sedikit menggebrakan tangannya di meja Daichi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Akane. Ayah tidak memberitahuku apa-apa soal kedatangannya," kata Daichi.

Akane menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik ke arah Daichi dan bisa melihat ada kegalauan di wajah dingin pemuda itu.

"Kukira—dia tidak akan kembali," kata Akane lirih.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu," tukas Daichi.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya," gumam Akane.

"Aku hanya berharap semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Daichi yang disambut anggukan oleh Akane.

"Dimana Najika?" Tanya Akane.

"Entahlah. Kulihat tadi dia pergi bersama Mika. Entah kemana," jawab Daichi sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sesaat Akane dan Daichi masuk dalam suasana hening. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang kedatangan seseorang yang pernah mereka kenal ini.

"Apakah—apakah menurutmu, dia sudah bertemu dengan—Sora?" Akane memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku—tidak tahu. Kupikir memang itu tujuannya kembali kemari kan?" Jawab Daichi.

"Bagaimana ya reaksi Sora?"

"Aku malas membayangkannya," jawab Daichi ketus.

-oOo-

"Untuk apa kau kembali kesini?" Tanya Sora pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Sora. Aku merindukanmu," jawab gadis itu lembut.

Sora sedikit mendengus mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Jangan menipuku. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?—Dan Daichi?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal, Sora," kata gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi padamu, maaf."

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulang kesalahan itu lagi," pinta gadis itu sambil menatap Sora dengan mata emerald-nya.

"Kau menipuku, Yuka. Kau mengkhianatiku," kata Sora lirih.

"Aku menyesal, Sora. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi kan?" Kata Yuka sambil terus memohon pada Sora.

Sora sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Kemana saja asal tidak menatap ke arah Yuka. Dia tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak mau menatap mata emerald yang pernah menawan hatinya itu.

Rupanya Sora terlalu larut dalam pikiran dan lamunannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari Yuka yang semakin mendekat kepadanya dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir Yuka sendiri.

Sora sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Yuka yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, tapi dia tidak menolak Yuka. Dia hanya berdiri diam dan membiarkan Yuka menciumnya. Sampai suara itu menyadarkannya—

"Kak—Sora?"

Sora melihat Najika dan segera mendorong Yuka untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka—er—mungkin lebih tepat ciuman Yuka. Sora melihat wajah Najika yang tampak kaget dan bersemu merah.

"Najika!"

"Siapa—dia?" Tanya Najika sambil melihat ke arah Yuka. Melihat tubuh tinggi dan putih, wajah cantik dengan mata emerald, rambut pirang yang tergerai sampai pinggang. Akane saja masih kalah cantik jika dibandingkan dengan gadis ini, batin Najika.

"Aku Yuka Kawamura," Yuka tersenyum sebelum menambahkan. "Aku mantan pacar Sora."

Mantan pacar?

**To be continue…**

**-Isabela Granger-**

.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yak, chapter 3 selesai juga. Sebentar lagi akan mulai memasuki konflik. Aku juga masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah ini akan menjadi NajikaxSora, NajikaxDaichi atau Najikax …

Apakah sebaiknya Seiya Mizuno dimunculkan dalam cerita ini?

Yang udah baca **wajib** **Review **yaa…


	4. Past

Disclaimer : Kitchen Princess punya Natsumi Ando. Jalan cerita punya saya.

Rated : T

Summary : Seandainya Sora tidak pernah meninggal, apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Apakah Sora tidak akan pernah mengaku bahwa dia bukan pangeran puding? Bagaimana dengan Daichi dan Seiya Mizuno? Siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Najika?

**A/N : Saya udah ganti penname nih. Dari isabela granger jadi Felicia Rena. Tapi authornya masih sama kok..:) . Thanx ya buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Maaf juga kalau ini updatenya lama.**

**So, Happy read and Review please.

* * *

**

**.**

**Another Destiny**

"**Past"**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku Yuka Kawamura," Yuka tersenyum sebelum menambahkan. "Aku mantan pacar Sora."_

_Mantan pacar?_

_**.**  
_

"Dan aku akan kembali lagi pada Sora," kata Yuka dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kata-kata Yuka itu bagaikan mata pisau yang menyayat hati Najika. Pandangan mata Najika seketika tampak kosong. Najika tidak mau mempercayainya. Tidak mungkin!

"Jangan sembarangan, Yuka!"

Najika tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Sora. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Sora berbicara keras seperti itu. Najika juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sora ternyata bisa berbicara seperti itu. Yuka sendiri juga tampak sedikit kaget, tapi dengan cepat dia sudah bisa mengatasi kekagetannya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu," kata Sora dengan suara yang lebih pelan tapi tetap saja seperi bukan Sora.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Sora?" Tanya Yuka.

"Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu. Aku seyakin dirimu yang begitu percaya diri bahwa aku akan menerimamu kembali," kata Sora lagi—masih dengan suara yang tidak mirip Sora.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti," ujar Yuka.

"Kau—mengkhianatiku. Dan tidak semudah itu untukku melupakannya," desah Sora. Suaranya kali ini terdengar sedikit terluka. Rupanya ada kenangan masa lalu yang masih terasa pahit dalam ingatannya.

"Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Sora! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Yuka berusaha untuk menjelaskan, tapi Sora menampiknya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun lagi darimu, Yuka. Kau meninggalkanku dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi penjelasan bagiku. Jangan menggangguku lagi. Kita sudah selesai," kata Sora.

Kemudian Sora berjalan menuju Najika dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita pergi saja dari sini, Najika," ajaknya.

"Tapi—"

"Ayo pergi," nada suara Sora yang berbeda dari biasanya mau tidak mau membuat Najika merasa sedikit takut. Akhirnya Najika mengikuti Sora.

Yuka Kawamura memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan menusuk sampai mereka berdua menghilang di tikungan.

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru," kata Yukisawa sensei di depan kelas. "Yah—sebenarnya bukan teman baru juga sih, tapi—sudahlah."

"Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu—lagi," panggil Yukisawa sensei.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas, menghadap ke teman-temannya. Hampir seluruh kelas menahan napas melihat gadis ini.

"Nama saya Yuka Kawamura. Saya baru saja pindah dari London. Saya pernah bersekolah dan satu kelas dengan kalian juga disini, walaupun hanya satu bulan. Dan saya berharap bisa diterima lagi disini. Salam kenal kembali," ucap Yuka sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Murid-murid cowok langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Nah, Yuka—kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Akane itu. Kalian sudah saling kenal kan?" Tanya Yukisawa sensei.

"Ya, sensei. Terima kasih," kata Yuka. Kemudian dia segera berjalan menuju tempat kosong di sebelah Akane. Yuka menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan anggun.

"Ehem!" Dehaman Yukisawa sesei akhirnya ampuh untuk mengalihkan pandangan sebagian besar murid cowok yang sejak tadi terus menerus menatap Yuka.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita sampai pada—" Yukisawa sensei mulai menerangkan pelajarannya seperti biasa.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Akane," bisik Yuka sambil tersenyum pada Akane.

Akane menolehkan wajahnya dengan raut tidak suka ke arah Yuka. "Nasibku benar-benar buruk," balas Akane dengan dingin.

"Ah—Jangan begitu dong, Akane. Kita kan teman," kata Yuka lambat-lambat dan menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mau jadi temanmu!" Jawab Akane, walupun pelan tapi ketus.

"Kau iri padaku, Akane," senyum Yuka.

"Kenapa aku harus iri padamu?"

"Kau iri karena aku lebih cantik, lebih populer. Dan yang terutama—Daichi lebih menyukaiku daripada kau, Akane."

"Daichi—dia tidak menyukaimu!" Desis Akane.

"Oh ya—dia menyukaiku, Akane. Aku saja itu," Yuka tersenyum semakin menyebalkan.

Kesabaran Akane habis sudah. Lupa bahwa saat itu masih jam pelajaran, Akane menggebrak meja dan menyerang Yuka sampai mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. Seluruh kelas terkejut dengan aksi Akane. Banyak yang keluar dari kursi mereka untuk melihat lebih dekat pergulatan antara Akane dan Yuka.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu! Kau BRENGSEK!" Geram Akane. Dia berusaha menjambak rambut Yuka yang berada di bawahnya dan tangannya memukul ke bagian tubuh Yuka mana saja yang bisa dicapainya.

"Akane!"

Tangan Daichi menangkap tangan Akane yang terayun untuk menampar Yuka.

"Da—ichi?"

"Cukup, Akane," tegas Daichi. Kemudian dia membantu Akane berdiri—tapi dia juga sama sekali menolak melihat ke arah Yuka.

"Kishida! Kawamura! Apa-apaan kalian?" Yukimura sensei menatap marah pada Akane yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Daichi dan Yuka yang masih berada di lantai.

"Kishida! Jelaskan ini! Kau juga, Kawamura! Ini hari pertamamu masuk dan kau sudah membuat keributan di kelasku! Padahal belum ada sepuluh menit kau berada di kelas ini!" Yukimura sensei tampak menyeramkan saat marah.

"Akane menyerangku sensei!" Lapor Yuka.

"Dia yang memulainya!" Teriak Akane. Jarang-jarang ada yang bisa memancing emosinya sampai dia lupa diri seperti ini. Biasanya Akane selalu tampak tenang dan anggun.

"Anda bisa melihat sendiri bahwa dia yang menyerangku, sensei," kata Yuka dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan suara tercekat.

Akane mendengus kesal. Bagus, pikirnya. Yuka sudah mulai bersandiwara.

"Aku hanya mencoba menyapanya tapi dia menganggapku mengganggunya. Dia membenciku dan menyerangku," isak Yuka.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" Teriak Akane.

"Cukup, Kishida! Sekarang juga ikut bapak ke kantor!" Perintah Yukimura sensei.

Dengan tatapan marah terakhir pada Yuka, Akane pergi mengikuti Yukimura sensei.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Akane seperti itu," gumaman-gumaman segera terdengar segera setelah Akane dan Yukimura sensei menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

"Iya—kupikir Akane itu baik."

"Tapi dia kan memang sombong."

"Hanya begitu saja sampai menyerang Yuka," ucap salah satu murid cowok.

"Aku cukup mengenal Akane, tapi tidak kusangka dia bisa berbuat begitu."

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat lagi dengannya."

"Kasihan ya, Yuka. Dia sampai menangis," ucap cowok lainnya dengan bersimpati.

"Iya, betul," timpal yang lain. "Untung saja Yuka tidak terluka parah."

"Akane pasti punya alasan yang jelas."

"Huh, pasti Akane iri karena Yuka lebih cantik. Dia merasa tersaingi."

"Ya, pasti begitu. Dia tetap ingin jadi yang paling cantik di kelas ini."

"Benar-benar keterlaluan."

Begitulah kata-kata yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Semua sibuk membicarakan perkelahian yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Dan hampir semuanya menyalahkan Akane. Mereka semua percaya bahwa Akane menyerang Yuka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya beberapa saja yang percaya pada Akane, termasuk Najika dan Daichi.

Mendengar semua bisik-bisik itu, Yuka tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

"Akane!"

Najika dan Daichi berjalan dengan setengah berlari menghampiri Akane yang baru saja keluar dari kantor guru. Akane tampak lesu dan berjalan dengan gontai.

"Akane, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Najika khawatir.

"Akane, kau harus menjelaskannya pada kami. Tapi, jangan disini," gumam Daichi.

Akane hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikuti Daichi yang membawa mereka ke atas atap sekolah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Akane?" Tanya Najika.

Akane masih saja diam, tapi dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daichi penuh arti. Daichi tahu, pastilah Yuka melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Akane emosi. Daichi mengenal Akane, gadis itu tidak akan meledak jika tidak dipancing emosinya.

"Mamaku akan dipanggil ke sekolah," kata Akane dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa?"

"Kepala yayasan bilang dia kecewa padaku," Akane mulai terisak.

"Ayah—" geram Daichi. Tentu saja ayahnya membela Yuka—_mantan calon menantunya tersayang_. Dan ayah Yuka juga menjadi penyumbang terbesar di Seika Gakuen ini. Tentu saja ayahnay tidak mau kehilangan Yuka dan akan membelanya.

"Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Harusnya dia juga dihukum!" Jerit Akane. Tangisnya mulai pecah.

Najika memeluk sahabatnya itu dan berusaha menghiburnya, walaupun dia tahu itu tidak akan banyak membantu.

"Akane, aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Najika bingung.

Akane tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Najika. Kemudian dia mencengkram pundak Najika dengan kencang sampai Najika meringis.

"Najika, kuperingatkan kau! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yuka! Ingat itu, Najika. Kumohon. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau! Jangan sampai kau terlibat masalah dengannya dan kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Berjanjilah padaku, Najika!" Cerocos Akane.

"I—iya, Akane. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Yuka," gumam Najika.

Akane terlihat sedikit lega mendengar kata-kata Najika.

"Tapi—Akane, sebenarnya siapa itu Yuka?" Tanya Najika lagi.

Akane menatap Daichi. Daichi hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kemudian membuang mukanya. Akane menghela napas panjang sebelum bercerita.

"Yuka itu—"

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.****  
**

**

* * *

**A/N: Oke, buat yang penasaran siapa itu Yuka, tunggu saja di chapter depan. Aku juga mau mengulang pertanyaan yang biasa. Pairing mana yang kalian pilih? NajikaxSora atau NajikaxDaichi atau yang lain? Dan apakah Seiya Mizuno sebaiknya dimunculkan?

Saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate sesuai reviewnya. Saat ini review hanya 8, jika bisa sampai 13, maka chapter selanjutnya di update paling lama dua minggu. Jika mencapai 15, maka akan di update setidaknya satu minggu. Lebih dari itu (ngarep), diusahakan dalam tiga hari chapter selanjutnya sudah bisa dibaca :D. Hehehe..

Oke, jadi tunggu apa lagi?

Review **wajib** yaaa...:D


End file.
